Darren Avery
Darren is a character played by Charlie Huffer in the Budget Channel and became a rebel against the Dystopian Government of Abobbeland, managing to defeat it and mantained justice in the land. The Budget Channel Darren was played by Charlie Huffer in The Budget Channel, he competed against Anne and Giggles and actually won, but then Arabella announced that there was no cash prize so he shoved her out of the scene yelling in rage. Life After "The Budget Channel" Darren Avery lived on the streets from when he was a young boy until he was an adult, one day, when he was just sitting under a tree taking a nap, Giggles Abobbel interupted it and he pulled a knife on her, they talked for a brief amount of time and both realized they wanted the same thing, for the Dystopian Government of Abobbeland to be destroyed and a better one to replace it, therefor Giggles and Darren hatched a plan to take over the goverment and return it to it's former glory when Giggles was the one trully ruling it and not Captain Copernicus, Absurdia Despri and Melanie Chapel. Darren and Giggles first go to speak with Anne, who is on drugs and very high, they demand to know where the government officials had taken Raven Summits, she tells them that Raven was taken to the Government cells for speeking out against the government and they leave, immediatly heading for the prison. They break in, with the help of Findle, Darren orders Giggles to go find Raven Summits while Darren and Findle distracted Captain Copernicus and Absurdia, who had come down after Darren and Giggles had broken in. Darren fought with Absurdia and actually managed to defeat her, being crafty with a knife while Findle faced Captain Copernicus, then, after Giggles gave the signal that she'd gotten Raven Summits out, they ran away, letting Captain Copernicus and Absurdia believe they'd won. Darren then, along with Findle since he'd been seperated from Giggles, is heading back to meet up with Giggles when he encounters Isabella Dolores Knokes, she calls him a "stupid rugged individual" and attacks him, Findle tries to help Darren but Isabella manages to hurt him, then she tries to kill Darren but he stabs her, while she's dying she informs him that the Government was paying for his dead body and then she died. Darren and Findle then make it back to Giggles, who had said goodbye to Raven Summits and Anne, but right after they meet up with each other, Findle gets shot by Lidia Love, wounding but not killing him, Lidia along with Tiffany Brown confront Darren and Giggles, telling them to surrender, when Darren and Giggles refused, they attacked along with Captain Copernicus and Absurdia, Darren was immediatly attacked by Absurdia, who'd grown to hate him, having lost to him before, and tried to kill him, he barely managed to stab her and deliver a killing blow to her before she did. Then, while Giggles was downing Captain Copernicus, Lidia Love attacked Darren and they fought violently, she almost managed to kill him several times but in the end her managed to defeat her, but he took pity on her and let her go, she ran off. Then Darren and Giggles chased after Tiffany Brown and Giggles managed to tackle her and they learned that Tiffany was the one who was really trying to take over the Government, then Tiffany stabbed Giggles, wounding severly but not killing her, and tried to run, but Darren pulled out his gun and shot her in the back of the head, killing her. After that, Darren and Giggles destroyed the Dystopian Government and restored it to it's former glory, then Darren decided to go his own way, and set off to start a new life, parting as good friends with Giggles. BC.JPG Contestants.JPG Category:The Budget Channel Category:Charlie Huffer Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Heroes Category:Males